It Feels Right
by Hayley128
Summary: How Arizona and Callie are doing a month after the new baby.


Title: It Feels Right

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I make no money from this.

Summary: How Callie and Arizona are doing a month after the new baby.

* * *

The crying seemed like it was never-ending. How was she supposed to get through her surgeries today? Hell, how was she supposed to get through the day on so little sleep?

Arizona had never imagined herself as a mother. She knew there were some women who had always envisioned themselves as mothers with one or multiple kids. It was always in the back of their minds right up until the day they gave birth but Arizona was not one of those women. She didn't have those images and never thought she'd ever wake up to a crying baby.

No one would have thought that from her, especially when she chose to be a pediatric surgeon. She had heard countless people tell her how wonderful she was with kids and many followed up with the inquiry of if she had any little ones at home. She would politely tell them she didn't and silently thank God it was true.

The truth was as a doctor she knew everything that could go wrong with a child. She'd seen all the diseases and defects kids could have and sadly, she had seen many of them die. It was something about working with sick children and not being able to save them that made her not want to go through that with a child of her own.

That was before she met Calliope Torres. After they started dating Arizona quickly fell for her quirkiness and attitude and they had a great time together. Sure, there were definite bumps in the road but they got through it. They loved each other.

They had broken up twice and one of those times was because of the child issue. Callie wanted kids, lots of kids. That was a deal breaker for Arizona at the time but she came around when she realized the other woman was the one for her. She would be okay with having kids if it was what the love of her life wanted.

Right now she was seriously having second thoughts. There was crying and diapers and no sleep when she really needed it. Performing surgery on tiny humans needed a large amount of concentration that sleep gave her and that wasn't something she was getting when she slept at home. All she got was a baby that wouldn't sleep and a girlfriend who was crying because the baby wouldn't sleep.

Arizona reluctantly climbed out of bed and groaned at the sound of her worried girlfriend's voice coming from the nursery. She knew Callie had been trying to make sure she at least got a couple of hours of sleep but that wasn't going to happen now. She'd have to wake up in an hour anyway just to get to the hospital.

When she walked into the nursery Arizona's first instinct was to smile. There was her girlfriend, the woman she loved, holding their child. Well, theirs and Mark's but she tried not to think about that part. It had taken her some time to get past that part of their baby's conception but once he arrived, it was all but forgotten.

It was only a moment before she got over her first instinct and noticed the crying from both the baby and Callie. That wasn't something she could stand back and watch.

As soon as she walked in Callie turned and noticed. "He won't stop crying. I feed him, I change him, I rock him . . . nothing works. There's something wrong. Maybe he's sick and we don't know. We should take him to the hospital."

"There's nothing wrong with him. Babies cry," Arizona said and knew instantly it was the wrong thing to say.

"Yes, babies cry but they also sleep, Arizona." Callie had wide, tired eyes and Arizona knew she'd been awake all night. "He doesn't sleep and nothing I do helps at all. There's something wrong."

"The only thing wrong with that baby is that he looks more like Mark than you."

Callie gave her a look that immediately told her it was not the time to make jokes. "If there's nothing wrong with him then it's me. I'm a bad mother. I don't know what I'm doing!"

Arizona took a breath before saying anything. This wasn't the first time Callie had a freak-out over being a mother. She panicked when they brought him home and about once a week thereafter. It was understandable that she was nervous about motherhood abut Arizona didn't think it would be this bad.

"Callie, you are not a bad mother." Arizona put a hand on her shoulder so she would look at her. "I don't think you're a bad mother and Mark doesn't think so either."

"Then why won't he stop?"

"I don't know," Arizona admitted then thought of something. "Where's Mark?" she asked, thinking if she had to deal with this craziness so early in the morning he should, too.

"At the hospital," Callie answered. "He said he would be here in a few hours."

Arizona calmly took the baby from her girlfriend and held him in her arms. He definitely knew how to use his lungs and she had no doubt that probably wouldn't be such a good thing at times. Still, he was cute even though he did look like Mark. There were still enough of her girlfriend's features that all she thought was that her son looked adorable.

"You need to go and lie down for a few minutes," Arizona said calmly. "I'll try to get him to stop."

"But you have a surgery in a couple hours and you need sleep," Callie said, eyes still on their son.

"And I'm not going to get it right now." She waved her off. "Try to rest for a little while. I've got this, okay?"

Callie took a breath, making it easy to see just how exhausted she was. Arizona had managed to sleep some but it looked like her girlfriend hadn't slept at all. Between the lack of sleep and the crying, she looked like a mess but that definitely wasn't something to comment on now. Then she'd be crying for a whole different reason.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I love you, too, Calliope," Arizona said, "but you need to get some sleep before I leave."

"Okay," Callie agreed tiredly.

They leaned in and kissed lightly before Callie gave her a small smile and walked out of the nursery. Arizona sighed, thinking about the last time they'd had any sex at all. Since Callie and the baby had come home from the hospital, both of them had been too tired to even attempt sex. She only hoped once they had a better schedule and their son began to sleep normally there would be more opportunities for intimacy.

She sighed and began to slowly rock her son in her arms as she walked around the room. It was only a few minutes before she realized she was doing exactly what Callie had been when she walked in on them and it hadn't been doing much good. If it hadn't been working for her girlfriend, it surely wouldn't work for her.

Instead, she walked over to the rocking chair Teddy had given them at Callie's baby shower a couple months prior and sat down. She slowly began to rock back and forth in the chair, hoping he would stop crying and slowly go to sleep so both she and Callie could as well. Or at least Callie anyway. Arizona would have to settle for naps in the on call room when she could.

Even with the lack of sleep and the unexpected turn her life had taken since she'd met Callie Torres, she had zero regrets. Right now, there was no place she'd rather be than trying to get her son to stop crying.

It just felt right.

The End


End file.
